memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/ISS Voyager attacks
(Badlands) The Helena is fleeing as the ISS Voyager is shooting at it hitting its outer hull due to the shields not working in the plasma fields. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew is rushing to keep systems online and Admiral Kira is helping a crewmen to another crewmen to be taken to sickbay, as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Another bulkhead blew deck 14, deck 7 is losing atmosphere we can't take much more of this Lieutenant Mason says as he hangs onto his console. Captain Core turns to Admiral Kira before making a choice. Ensign Hanson open a channel to the ISS Voyager tell them I like to discuss terms of our surrender Captain Core says as she looks at the main viewer. The crew looks at the Captain shocked. Aye, Captain Ensign Hanson says as she then goes to her console. But Admiral Kira stops her. Belay that order, Ensign says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Hanson. Then Captain Core looks at the Admiral. Sir we're damaged they've got the firepower and we're seriously outgunned they stand between us and the base, and we've got no choice but to surrender Hanson carry out my last order Captain Core says as she looks at Ensign Hanson. Then Core leans into Typhuss's left ear. I've got a plan you and our team head to head to the transporter room and prepare for a long range transport when they lower their shields we'll beam a shape charge into their power relay area along with your team being beamed to the base as well Captain Core says as she looks at the Admiral. All right, Kira to Michael, have your team meet me in transporter room 1, we are going to rescue Nikita says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Me, Sam, and Jesse will be there Typhuss Michael says over the com. All right, I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he heads for the turbolift. Typhuss walks into the turbolift. (Turbolift) Transporter room 1 says Typhuss to the computer. The doors close and the lift starts to move. (Transporter room 1) Typhuss walks into the transporter room with a security team and finds Michael, Sam and Jesse standing there. We're ready Typhuss Michael says as he looks at his brother. Jesse is leaning down working on the shape charge. The shape charge is rigging to blow when it beams aboard Voyager in their command processors on deck 12 Jesse says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets on the transporter pad. All right let's go says Typhuss as he looks at the others. (Main bridge, red alert) You will hand over the Helena so we can study her Asgard upgrades and other things that she's been outfitted with, and then you will inform Starfleet Command of the Terran Empire's victory here in the Badlands Captain Chakotay says on the main viewer. She looks at the screen. Sure Captain let's just have you lower your shields and you can beam over a security detail to make sure that we're complying with your orders I'll have my chief of security meet them there Captain Core says as she's inputting a message to the transporter room. (Deck 4, transporter room 1) Commander Watson looks at the console and reads the message. Their getting ready to lower shields standby I'm piggy backing your patterns as background noise, but sending the charge as a regular pattern Commander Watson says as she looks at them. Understood Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Watson. She runs her fingers over the buttons and beams the strike team to the base and the shape charge to ISS Voyager's deck 12. (ISS Voyager, deck 12) The shape charge hums real loud and the blows up. (Badlands) The ISS Voyager rocks to the right as an explosion erupts from deck 12. (USS Helena, main bridge, red alert) Scored a direct hit their command processors have been destroyed their falling back Ensign Hanson reports. Then lights come back on. Bridge we've got full power back online Commander Watson says over the com. Thanks Commander now Lieutenant Mason take out their weapons array torpedoes full spread Captain Core says as she looks at the young tactical officer. He nods and presses the fire button. Their weapons are disabled and they're in full retreat back to the base Captain the Intrepid is reporting a massive fleet of Terran warships heading our way they'll be here in about 54 minutes Lieutenant Mason reports as he looks at the console read out. (Maquis base, holding cell area) Admiral Kira, Michael, Sam, and Jesse show up as Typhuss hacks into the system and lowers the force field and sees Nikita on the floor with two holes in her forehead he kneels down at her trying to wake her up. Nikita, wake up Nikita says Typhuss as he is trying to wake up Nikita. He then taps his combadge to get a hold of Helena. Admiral Kira to Helena, we have Nikita, have a medical team standing by and beam us up now says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. Standby Admiral energizing now Commander Watson says over the com. The team beams away. (Deck 4, transporter room 1) A medical team is there as Doctor Tanner scans Nikita. We need to get her to sickbay now Doctor Tanner says as she looks at her medical staff. I'll keep you posted sir Doctor Tanner says as she leaves. Typhuss leaves the transporter room to head to the bridge. (Space) The Helena leaves the Badlands. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Admiral we've disabled Voyager but the other side of it is we've got a fleet of Terran warships heading our way Captain Core says as she looks at Admiral Kira. The Helena and Intrepid need to fall back to the Home Fleet and my fleet right now says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core. She walks to the helm and looks at Commander Leigh. How many ships are in the main fleet? Captain Core asked as she's looking at the main viewer. Ensign Hanson looks at her console. 14 ships are heading our way from the main fleet while the main fleet is hanging back we've got 3 Miranda class starships and 2 Nebula class starships as well Ensign Hanson says as she looks at her console. The Intrepid can give us cover fire while we make our escape to the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core. Those starships can't be that tough Captain Core says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I say both the Helena and Intrepid get to the fleet there are five ships plus fourteen that makes nineteen ships too many to fight says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core. She looks at Commander Leigh. Set course for the fleet Commander Captain Core says as she looks at Commander Leigh disappointed about not taking on those weak Nebula and Miranda class ships.